A little too late
by arealablover
Summary: After breaking up with Sam/Jim, Melinda tries to move on with her life. Six months later she winds up in the hospital again. Sam rushes to her side. Is it too late for them?
1. Everything Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ghost Whisperer characters.

Summery: After Melinda told Sam/ Jim the truth of who Jim was, they broke up. Sam/Jim moves across town unable to force himself to completely remove himself from Melinda. Now Melinda is realizing Jim may really never come back, and is finally truly feeling, and grieving the loss of her husband.

Chapter one:

Melinda cried into her pillow as she heard Sam/ Jim packing his things. She laid there thinking over the last two days. She had poured out her heart, told Jim the truth, yet somehow he continued to ignore everything. She saw the look in his eyes as she told him everything. About Sam, his soul, explained the memories, everything. He stared at first in shock, then hurt, anger, yet she saw it. The look that she always feared. Someone thinking she's crazy. Right then she knew he would never be Jim. Not really. But she put that hurt out of her mind while she focused on the ghost of the week. Greer.

So when she pulled into her drive she didn't expect to see Jim/ Sam sitting there on the porch. Waiting. Encouraged by this act, instead of the flat out refusal she saw earlier, she met him in the middle of the yard. Allowing herself to take it as a sign that he now believes, and will become the Jim he used to be. The tears came faster as the conversation replayed in her mind.

"Hey." Jim/Sam whispered softly looking as if he was preparing himself for what he needed to say. "Hi." Melinda couldn't help it as her hope that Sam accepted the truth as she watched him take a breath.

"That was a pretty big bombshell you dropped on me back there."

"I know. I'm sorry. I really wish there had been another way."

"Look, I understand this. I do." He almost faltered when she smiled.

"Really?" She looked so happy and hopeful he didn't even want to continue, knowing he would lose that look. "Yeah." He sighed. "I think I finally do. I mean it didn't make any sense to me before but then..I remembered some stuff." Melinda was smiling full blown know, hope and happiness shining so brightly.

"Like what?" Sam gathered himself.

"Well first there was the hospital. You know every time I woke up you were there."

" Yeah, I was worried about you." He could hear the relief in her voice.

" Yeah. I mean you were there every minute wither I was awake or not."

"Yeah." She whispered.

"I kept asking myself why did she do that, you know unless it was not about me but your husband." He watched as the smile began to go away. "Which you said, but I remembered some other stuff. When you were talking about that ghost doctor, and how he made people do things by whispering in their ear." Suddenly she knew where this conversation was heading.

"No, wait. I.." He had to finish. "That is what you did. You whispered in my ear. All those hours while you sat by my bed. I mean, you decided you couldn't accept that your husband is dead. So you made up your mind that his spirit is in me."

Melinda wasn't looking at him now firmly shaking her head in disbelief. "So you filled my head with his memories. You wanted to make it real for yourself. The gunshots,"

"Please don't do this."

"The paramedic stuff, the wanting to have kids." Melinda was hurting and angry now.

"The longer you don't accept it.."

"No, no you have to stop. Ok? It's all a fantasy. Stop." Sam was talking faster knowing he was losing the light in her eyes.

"You need help. I want to be there for you, all right, but you need professional help. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll get the best doctors. I'll wait for you." Tears were forming in her dark brown eyes as she stared that the made that held her husband's trapped soul.

"No I think you have that backwards. I think you're the one that needs help." Sam shook his head trying so hard, wanting to help the beautiful woman.

"No Melinda. You're angry right now." In that moment she knew. Jim wasn't coming back. She lost him for the second time. "I can't do this anymore. I can't. You have a lifetime of memories buried somewhere, but the obstacle you need to move is you." "No." "I tried. I really really tried. I think you should just get your things and leave." "Melinda." "Goodbye." He heard the heartbreak in her voice and just watched as she darted away into the house. Wiping the tears away as quickly as they fell. But he couldn't see as Melinda stepped inside she didn't make it past the step before she collapsed with her tears feeling the loss all over again.

~~~~~Same as it Never was~~~

"How am I going to survive? Every time I look at him I see Jim. I see my husband." Delia gently rubbed her best friend's back unsure how to comfort her. "Give it some time. He will come around. Everything will work out." Melinda opened her mouth but was interrupted by her phone vibrating. Again. "See he already wants to talk. Maybe he's remembering." Melinda gave a grateful but sad smile. "Thank you, but I think its time to do what you knew I should've done months ago. I must let my Jim go." Just as she said this a pain ripped through her stomach, doubling her over. Melinda heard Delia's panicked cries but couldn't respond as darkness claimed her.

~~~~~~Hospital~~~~

Delia, Ned and Eli paced the waiting room anxious for news. They hadn't heard anything since Melinda had been brought in almost four hours ago. Many of the paramedics that had worked with Jim were stopping by asking for updates. Worried about their late friends wife, but their worry only worsen with each passing minute. Just as Delia was about to barge through those swinging doors a doctor came through. He stared around the room for a moment then sighed as if he remembered something. "Melinda Gordon?" He announced causing Ned to almost barrel him over trying to reach him so quick.

"Are you here with Ms. Gordon?" Delia gave an impatient nod motioning for the Doctor to continue. "I'm Dr. Marches. She is the wife of the late Mr. Jim Clancy?" Suspicious of the question Delia nodded again. "I thought I recognized her. Did Ms. Gordon know that she was pregnant?" Was? The word pierced Delia's soul knowing just how badly her friends had tried to have a baby. "No." she whispered not trusting her voice. "I'm so sorry, but it may for the best as you see she had a miscarriage. We see it a lot in grieving widows, unfortunately. I've already informed Ms. Gordon of the situation. My advice is that she just takes it easy for a few days, to relax. Maybe even get out of town. Away from the memories." Delia heard true regret, and remorse in the young doctor's voice, which made everything that much worse. "Can we see her?" Ned asked watching as his mother started to tear up. "Sure. Room 215. She's waiting." with that Dr. Marches walked away.

Slowly the trio walked back to their friend's room unsure of what they would find, but what they found broke their hearts. Melinda was curled into a protective ball, crying. She looked so fragile, and broken it hurt to see. "Mel?" Delia tried but got no response. "Melinda?" She tried again curling into bed with her. Without a word Melinda shifted until she was clinging to Delia tightly. "I have nothing of him." Melinda's words were almost lost among her tears. "I'm so sorry." Delia soothed but knew that words would mean very little right now.

###########################################################

Please Read and Review!!


	2. Weight of the world

**It has been six months and today was the day. She was finally ready to look through the old photo albums. She no longer hid in the backroom every time someone that looked like Sam walked by, or broke down into tears every time she heard the ambulance siren. Her friends keeping Sam away and the ghost keeping her busy really helped. **

**Curled up in Jim's old robe she picked up the first book. Before even opening it she was assaulted with memories. Forcing the tears away, Melinda slowly opened the cover, and there on the first page was a ticket stub from their first movie. Smiling Melinda knew she was really ready to do this. **

**She flipped through the old pages, just allowing herself to relive the memories. The wedding, where she met his older brother that had died years before. Camping where she met that ghost that was trying to find her daughter. Jim in his uniform in front of the firehouse. Delia, Jim, and Ned all posing silly. She allowed herself to go, and experience them all over again, even laughing at some of them. She remembered all the times that Jim would be there just hear about her problems, and offer advice or just comfort. He always knew which one she needed. She remembered his smile, his charm, and mostly his faith in her. It wasn't until the pictures of the cruise came up that she began to feel the loss, and the pain. She couldn't will the tears away any longer.**

**She stared at the happy couple hugging in front of the Cruise ship without a care in the world. Neither knowing that only in a few weeks do both their worlds collapse. Melinda couldn't look at them anymore. She threw the book into the floor while burying her head into a pillow, not even trying to smother the sobs. **

"**Oh, what is the matter dear?" the calm, motherly voice cooed making the sobbing woman jump. Once Melinda focused on the elder woman smiling at her the ghost whisperer in her clawed to the forefront, and pushed her own anguish back to help. **

"**Hello, how can I help you?" Melinda wiped away the stray tears. "My my. You are a sweet little thing, aren't you. Just like your Grandmother told me you would be." This caught Melinda's attention. "You knew my grandmother? Who are you?" Melinda could hardly breathe in anticipation. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Mrs. Lockstye. I knew your Grandmother while we were in the nursing home together. Wonderful woman. She asked me when I died if I would check on you before I went into the light. So now here I am." The old woman smiled sweetly. "Now tell me child, why are you crying?"**

"**My husband died. I just miss him so much." Melinda gave the woman the abbreviated version, not knowing how she would react to the whole truth. "Well dear have you been to visit the grave since his death. When my Henry died, I couldn't for months. I couldn't face the reality that he was truly gone. Then one day I went to his grave. It was there that I could finally say good-bye." Melinda couldn't help but think if that would help. "Thank you." She whispered happy that for once a ghost helped her. Mrs. Lockstye just smiled lovingly before crossing over.**

**Without thinking, but for the first time in months, allowed herself just to act, Melinda dressed in the blue cotton sundress that Jim had liked so much and walked out of the door. In the ten minutes that it took to drive to the Grandview cemetery Melinda had just about talked herself into turning around at least ten times, but somehow she knew this is what she needed to do.**

**Even though she had only been there once she knew exactly where Jim's grave laid in the confusing labyrinth of headstones. In her hands she held the picture of their wedding day. They had seemed so happy, and carefree. They seemed to laugh at time, for they knew that even time stood no chance at changing their love. She was so lost in those past happy memories she was surprised when her feet stopped in front of the cold stone that had shattered her world.**

"**JAMES "JIM" CLANCY**

**April 15, 1973- August 5, 2008**

**Beloved Husband, Son and a Good Friend**

**He will be missed."**

**Rivers of tears continued to stain her cheeks, but Melinda didn't even notice, for her attention was solely concentrated on the cold slab of stone in front of her. Suddenly the weight that she denied she lived under for the past six months came crashing down, forcing her to her knees. ****Melinda tried to take a deep breath, but ended up hyperventilating. "I thought… that it would get easier over time. But it's not. Everything I see…. Everything I do reminds me of you. And I can't…. I can't…" She was unable to finish her sentence as she broke down once again, burying her head in her hands. "IT'S NOT FAIR! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO LEAVE ME! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" She yelled angrily through her tears. "Why didn't you just cross over? Why didn't you listen? Now you aren't gone, but you're not with me." Her voice was so broken with emotion. **

"**You don't deserve him." A new voice hissed from behind her. Surprised Melinda turned around, but couldn't make out the person through her tear filled eyes. **

"**Hello?" **

"**He was suppose to be mine. MINE. And you took that away." It was then that her eyes cleared enough to see the woman. **

"**Nicole?" Melinda recognized Sam's ex-girlfriend.**

"**He will be mine again." She announced before swinging the bat. Melinda screamed before her world went black.**


	3. all's fair in love and war

**Nicole stared at the unconscious woman in front of her and chuckled at her weakness before beating her repeatedly. She made sure that every inch of the woman that had ruin any chance of her marrying the dashing Sam Lucas, was hit repeatedly. She wanted to cause as much pain as the Great Melinda Gordon caused her. "If I can't have him, than neither will you. " The blonde vowed sneering at the wooden bat connected with her already severely beaten chest and head. With a low chuckle she kicked helpless Melinda once more before walking away leaving the bleeding and unconscious woman alone, hoping that she would just die.**

**An hour later Dr. Byrd the ghost psychiatrist that Melinda had dealings with months ago appeared after months of non-contact. He had been watching Melinda all this time trying to find a weakness he can turn against her, to make her pay for crossing over his favorite ghost patient. Greer. But as he watched her he had come to respect the kind hearted woman, before learning to like her. As he watched her lying in the grass that was drenched with her own blood he knew he had to do something. But how the only one that could see him was unconscious quickly losing more blood. **

**He knew that Eli, that friend of her that could hear ghosts, was out of town. Which only left her friend Delia? He didn't know how he was going to make her understand him, but he knew he had to try. **

**Delia was staring into space completely bored in the unusually quiet store when Ned came barreling out of the back room. "Mom!" His panicked voice made her rush to his side. Trembling, despite all of the ghost encounters he had with Melinda, Ned led his mother back into the backroom where the permanent marker had started floating. "I will never get used to this." Delia whispered just as she walked deeper into the storeroom. There on the wall was a message. **

"**MELINDA-HURT-CEMATARY"**

**Without even stopping to think about where the information was coming from she was out the door with her keys in one hand in the phone in the other already calling an ambulance. **

**Bobby, an old friend of Jim was already loading Melinda into the ambulance when Delia and Ned arrived on the scene. Fearing the worst Delia jumped out and slipped into the ambulance leaving Ned to follow. **

"**It's okay Mel. You will be okay." The older woman didn't know who she was trying to convince. Delia was oblivious to the paramedics doing, just silently willing her friend to be okay.**

**Six hours later a doctor finally came out of the swinging doors, looking as if he really didn't want o be the one to deliver the news to the gathered group. Ned spotted the doctor first alerting the others with a nudge before standing, hoping that the doctor's face wasn't an indication of the Melinda's status. "Are you here with Mrs. Clancy?" Delia nodded gripping her son's hand for support. "Yes I'm Delia Banks, and this is my son, Ned." "My name is Dr. Mark Northman. I was the Attending Surgeon on your friend. I don't like to beat around the bush. There is little chance your friend will ever regain consciousness. She suffered a major concussion, along with several broken ribs; her left arm was broken in three places. Her left leg broken in two. There was some spinal damage. And major internal bleeding. We repaired everything we could. All in all she is just lucky to be alive. I'm sorry." His heart was broken for this young woman. He had seen her council those through their grief around this small community. He slipped away unnoticed not wanting to intrude as Delia collapsed into the waiting room chair.**

**For two days Delia didn't leave Melinda's side, fearing that Melinda would just slip away if she did. By now Eli had returned and Ned had tracked down Melinda's close friend Rick Payne who was on his way back from the Himalayas. "Come on girl. Please wake up. Chase a kooky ghost like you always do. Just wake up. Do something to let me know that you are still in there. Please." But like dozens of tear filled pleas before nothing changed. **

**Ned who had been dozing in the corner stood up suddenly completely alert. "Jim and Melinda are soul mates right?" His crazed eyes confused his mother. "Yea. But Ned, Sam doesn't remember Jim. You know that." Delia was trying to make sense of her son's actions. "But her soul will call out for him. Jim will come to that. No matter the obstacle. And you know that." Ned called over his shoulder as he ran out of the room.**

**Melinda felt so trapped and alone. She wasn't here nor there. She saw her friends but she couldn't even talk to Eli. She couldn't help them with their grief or tell them that she was near. Her body was still alive but her spirit was no longer attached to it. Frustrated that she could do nothing but stand there and watch Delia's tears. In that moment Rick Payne rushed in. "How is she?"**

**Twenty minutes later Ned was standing nervously in front of Sam's apartment. He rang the doorbell repeatedly until Sam, slightly out of breath answered the door. "Ned?" "Melinda is in a coma. I know that you don't believe a lot of what Melinda has told you about everything. But I do know that you care for her. A lot. We all do. But she needs you right now." Sam stared at the young men in front of him completely blown away with the new information "I did care for her, maybe I even still do. But everyone, including her, made it very clear that she wanted to do with me. She was still caught in her fantasy world. A world I wanted to help her out of. All of you just let her stay there. So why should I rush by her side." He argued but even as the words came he could feel a strong desire to do just that. Both heads turned towards the footsteps inside the apartment. "Who is at the door dear?" Just then Nicole walked to the door smiling. **


	4. SORRY!

I AM SO SORRY I TOTALLY GOT TWO STORY CHAPTERS MIXED UP. ITS FIXED NOW.

SORRY SORRY SORRY!


	5. Questioning reality

Hospital- the next afternoon

With every moment Melinda could feel her body grow weaker and her sprit grow stronger. She just stared at her friends as they continued just to stare at her draining body. Rick Payne was once again by her side begging her just to open her eyes. Delia was still by her right side praying that whoever did this would be punished. Ned and Eli just stood in the back looking on helplessly, neither knowing exactly what they should be doing.

"Did he say wither or not he would come?" Delia asked not truly knowing which one she wanted to happen. "He didn't say." Ned had felt so sure yesterday that Sam would've come running regardless of past arguments. "Maybe it's for the best." Dr. Cillings, the Attending Doctor said walking through the door. "What do you mean by that?" Delia hissed angrily. "What I mean is, Ma'am, is that Mrs. Clancy's tests show that instead of leveling out or even bettering, she is in fact declining. I'm so sorry, but we are losing her." All eyes locked onto the young doctor, but no one could for a cry of complaint, for the each had been feeling it all day. They were starting to truly believe that their dear friend may not be coming back.

"It's hard isn't it?" Dr. Byrd asked suddenly. Melinda turned to him not really trusting her newcomer. "What?" Melinda became suspicious of him immediately. "Being on this side." "What do you want Dr. Byrd? I am really not in the mood. Kinda having a bad day." Melinda snapped not wanting to deal with the Doctor while she was unable to walk away. "I've watched you for a while now Ms. Gordon. I was trying to understand your reasons behind what you do. You confused me, and I don't like being confused. But the longer I studied you the more I understood. Like me you try to help people, and I can respect that. I respect you. I just wanted to let you know that." Melinda was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice and eyes. "Thank you." She whispered unable to control her voice for a moment.

"There it is again." The relief and joy in the old doctor's eye made Melinda want to weep. "Go. They are waiting for you." Dr. Byrd just smiled gently before walking away into a

light she still couldn't see.

*************Jim's Apartment

"So what do you want for dinner, Sweetheart?" Nicole sang sweetly from the kitchen but was met with silence. "Sam? Sweetheart?" Nicole walked to the bedroom where Sam was staring at a picture of Melinda. "What are you doing, Dear?" The slight edge on in her voice brought Sam out of his thought. "I'm sorry, Nicole. What did you say?" He placed the photo aside to give the blond woman in front of him his full attention. "Why are you wallowing with that picture? She dumped you remember?" Jim stared in shock. He couldn't believe anyone could be that cold.

"I do remember. Of course I remember. But just because she and I are no longer together doesn't mean I didn't stop caring for her. You don't just stop caring for someone." Nicole narrowed her eyes at Sam angrily. "Its been six months. More than enough time to get over someone." Her voice was steel, uncaring but he could sense the underlying rage. "She is in a coma, maybe dying, and all you can do is point out that she broke up with me, and tell me that I shouldn't still care for her. DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! But I will not let you stand there and just dismiss her."

Sam stood defiantly in front of Nicole. Nicole visiblely calmed herself down and shook her head as if to get rid of all of the evil thoughts she had been holding on to. "Sam sweetie, I'm sorry I was so callous. I'm sorry it just caught me off guard. Please forgive me." Sam nodded but couldn't help but fill that this wasn't a simple 'off' moment. Sam walked from Nicole still torn wither he should run to Melinda or not.

Hours later Sam was still sitting at his desk mulling over the fight he had with Nicole when suddenly a rolled up blueprints caught his eye. Frowning Sam couldn't place where the plans came from. He pulled the rolled paper out and spread them. It was Melinda's garage. He had to see her. Pulling on his jacket Sam ran out the door without another thought. Praying that he wasn't too late.


	6. Somethings are unforgetable

Sam rushed through the hospital doors only slowing long enough to get Melinda's room number, before rushing off again. "Melinda?" He breathed softly at the doorway. He knew that everyone was staring at him but he couldn't make himself turn his eyes away from the woman on the bed. "oh Melinda." He whispered before walking straight towards her. He barley registered Delia abandoning her chair just moments before he sat. He couldn't form words to express how he felt instead he just held her hand and stare unblinking, as if to will her to open her eyes.

Melinda could hardly believe her eyes as she watched Sam stare at her body. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into her body and open her eyes. She wanted to see him look at her. She wanted to drown in his dark eyes, even one last time. "Please. Please don't leave me." Sam pleaded softly before finally turning to the crowded room. "What did the doctor say?"

"It doesn't look good Sam. They say that, that…." Delia trailed off and buried her head into her son's shoulder before dissolving into tears. "They say their losing her." Rick's voice was tight with emotion. "Who are you?" Sam demanded quietly unsure if he could handle if this strange man was Melinda's new flame. "I'm Rick Payne. Melinda and I have been friends for years. Who are you?"

"My name is Sam Lucas. I'm a friend of Melinda." Sam couldn't understand it but he felt as if he had known Rick for a while, and was happy to see him. He shook off the unusual feeling and shook the other man's hand. He turned back to Delia. "may I have a moment alone with her?" He asked as if he knew the woman would reject his request, but with a small smile Delia just quietly herded everyone out.

Once they were alone Sam once again dropped into the chair and took her hand. "Oh Mel. I never should have left that day. I should have fought harder for you. I'm so sorry I let you down. Please you have to wake up so I can tell you. I have tell you. I still love you. I will be whoever you want me to be. I just want you. Please. Please wake up. I need you. I know now. I need you. I don't know if I could live without you. I tried so hard to forget you. To forget what you made me feel. To forget what you meant to me. But I couldn't. Melinda, I couldn't forget you. Please wake up. We can build a life together. Please open your eyes." Sam finally let his tears fall. He rested his head on her hand as the sobs racked his body.

Melinda couldn't help her own tears. Sam loved her. She couldn't believe that after all the pain, and time that he still loved her. She moved to Sam's side and placed her hand on his shoulder and willed that he feel her. To feel that she didn't hate him, and that she loved him too.

"I love you. Sam. I know that Jim is in there somewhere, but he isn't coming back. I think I knew that for a while, but somehow. You, Sam, wiggled into my heart. I tried so hard not to. I didn't want to love you. I wanted to become Jim. But somehow everything was ok. You made it ok. But I couldn't just give up Jim. The more I fell in love with you. The more I wanted Jim back. Because I felt as if I were betraying him. Please know. I really did love you." Melinda told him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Please wake up." He pleaded once more before drifting to sleep.

Melinda watched him sleep. She couldn't help at smile at how innocent he seemed. It was just as Eli poked his head in to check on her when a loud soild shriek startled everyone. The room suddenly became crowded with Docotors and nurses. They yelled direction at one another, and to Melinda. Praying that she wouldn't give up. Not yet.

She finally saw it. The Light that had eluded her for so long. She finally saw it. She was caught up in the beauty. She started towards it before she heard Delia's shrieks of grief. Sam stood in the corner with his hands on his face trying so hard to stay out of the way but still be where he can see her.

For twenty minutes the alarm continued to scream. Dr. Cillings begging Melinda not to give up. To come back to her family. That her friends needed her. Melinda wanted to do what he asked but she couldn't. Finally a completely defeated looking Dr. Cillings stepped away from the body and turned off the computers. "Time of death. 9:56 am." He had known that she didn't have much of a chance but her death still hit him hard. She had so much to live for.

"No. no. no. no. no." Sam chanted as he sunk to the ground sobbing. Rick held onto Delia trying to keep his own grief at bay while he conforted Delia. Ned just stared completely shocked to feel the grief he knew would happen soon. He just watched as the room cleared leaving the small group alone with their friend.

Ned knelt on the bed beside his friends and took her hands. "Oh Melinda." He whispered just as the flood gates opened. He thew himself across her body and wept. The room was silent except for their sobs. Melinda crouched down beside Sam once more willing him to be strong for her friends. "I'm here." She whispered. "Melinda?" Eli yelped excitedly. "Yes. I'm here." SHe answered still by Sam. She kissed his cheek before walking over to Eli. Ready to give her final goodbyes when Sam suddenly stood up.

"I remember." Sam's voice quieted the sobs quickly.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

Many of people have read my sister's stories over the years and she had gain much joy in knowing that people out there, besides family, enjoyed her writing as well as we did. My sister not long ago posted about her medical condition, stating that she would be postponing her stories. Most are written out, just needed to be typed up and posted. That will be my job for the time being. My sister's joy in life was her writing, her imagination wasn't like any i've ever seen. She had undergone surgery 10 days ago, and didn't wake up again. My sister before she went under had asked me to finish her work, knowing the risks involved with the procedure she wanted to make sure that someone would finished what she started if she couldn't. My sister was full of live, and love. She gave me this one task, and i will see it through. i won't be able to update like she did, but hopefully she will be proud once they are all complete. I know i was proud of her always. Thank you for your understanding, and prayers.

-The family of AREALABLOVER


End file.
